One of Us
by Mangle Schmidt
Summary: (AU) Every night, Micheal fights for his life in a hellhole called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, all for a sucky pay that's only use is to pay off the rent earlier. However, in the seventh night of his third week, he never thought that the reality he used to believe has now torn apart by the unexpected events he thought were tricks of the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _1:15 AM_

 _Mike scans the latest newspapers for job advertisements one last time before he goes to sleep. He doesn't want Felix to know about him looking for a job. That would feel like a knife impales the heart of his brother for his broken obedience. Not if that bags under his eyes kills him first, nope, not gonna let it happen._

 _He has tried a lot of applications and a lot of them turned him down. One of the main reasons was him not being able to perform properly and grades. Others were being assholes to him (ancestry maybe) and he will be easily spotted by Felix if he worked there._

 _The advertisements has a lot of jobs that Mike checked and tried before. A range of red crossed out circles can be seen on those advertisements so he don't have to look at it again. He groaned and growing frustrating as he found no any luck in- wait._

 _'HELP WANTED'_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _The last advertisement and job that he never bother to check. It was just around the corner their apartment, the suitable and necessary transportation to get there is either your legs or a bicycle. A lump can be felt in Mike's throat as he looks at the advertisement. It was labeled in their mental logbooks that twins can only understand as a danger zone and is one of the last places you would want to go. He furrowed his eyebrows. He faintly remembered what happened that one stupid dare he took and, oh boy, when Felix found out, he went straight to Freddy's and grabbed him before he could even enter. He was hella pissed and mad._

 _Thinking about what to do and what not to do makes his head spin and ache. Mike gently whack his head with his fist few times. Obedience or his own?_

 _He encircled the advertisement._

 _"I mean, it's just a children's pizzeria, isn't it?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, it's my first story in this website. Yay I guess?**

 **Note that I'm not as active since I'm really confused on what and how do I do or something and that I have classes.**

 **So, reviews are much appreciated and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

-Present-

11:55 PM

Mike taps on the tablet, flipping through the cameras to check if all the cameras are up and running for the night and to see if there are any stupid teenagers trying to break in or lost children who got left behind. After seeing that no suspicious activity is happening in the pizzeria before shift, he lends his back on his swivel chair and sighs. He takes a few spins to his boredom and a glance at tablet to see all the animatronics on the stage… staring at the camera with their pitch black eye.

He nearly fell off his chair and would also threw the tablet if he wasn't careful. He took few deep breaths and looks at the tablet more closely.

The Fazband smirk with delight as they see their prey through the cameras.

Mike shivers at the haunting stare. He ponders that thought.

Call him crazy, well only Chris does anyways, but for some reason, Mike can easily tell what their expressions and emotions are. Majority of the times in their working hours he noticed that despite the almost-false cheery atmosphere and cheesy songs just to satisfy the tykes, their expressions and their some kind of aura are so… a little human-like and actually happy than just simple programming and pre-recorded lines. To him anyways. What's this? Advance AI? No no no, that can't be. He probably spend too much time with his brother, who's a mechanic on robots, and toying with his 'creations' so that's why he can tell the difference.

Mike cringed and rubbed his scarred forehead. Thinking on complex things isn't going to help him at all and besides, it ain't relevant to his current situation. He shook his head and glanced at the time.

12:00 AM

 _It's showtime, fazfucks._

* * *

1:15 AM

A sudden ring of a phone startled the guard and broke the eerie silence.

Mike felt the vibration and heard his favorite ringtone from his pocket which made him start panicking because no one in this hour will call him other than his one and only beloved olde- twin brother. He quickly slipped his hand in his pocket and absentmindedly closed the door to his left with his free hand, which to no surprise that Bonnie decided to pay the guard a visit.

He looked at his phone and sighed in relief that it's a voicemail from, still, Felix. His brother sure worry a lot when it comes to Mike's health and safety, to the point where he would almost not allow him to go anywhere but the house. Can't blame him though, the accident might have caused Felix to be ten times careful.

Mike peered a little to see if Bonnie was still there and thankfully, he wasn't so he opened the door. He looked at the voicemail and hit the green button to hear the voicemail while checking the doors and cameras.

He failed to notice that a certain fox was already out of his curtain for his nightly run.

 _Foxy didn't want to do this, like at all._

 _He knew that the nightguard was the one in the office, not a mere endoskeleton nor the killer. Besides, what endoskeleton was stupid or advance enough to stay in the office and cry and all that jazz that humans do when their life is in danger? Begging was the word, yes. But god knows why the programming that made him see endos instead of human and the anger of the child were still dominating over his pathetic mechanical and mental attempts to be free at night. Hey, at least he can still say basic curses like 'fuck my life' and 'I'm not even paid to do this shit every damn night and day, while I was still fucking performing that is'. That… basically describes his whole animatronic life with only that phrase and sentence. Fucking Boss and Afton._

 _He sound like an underwage worker, like that nightguard. That thought made him snort._

 _After he made small call, he glanced up, hoping to see if the camera is now up and running since it wasn't few minutes ago. Foxy groaned. Well this kid is fucking screwed. They were doing so well too, lasting it for three weeks. That's a record._

 _The ghost kid, Wally or Nathan (he kinda prefers Nathan, which is odd since it's not in his name as he recall) grinned madly. Foxy's body seems to move on it's own and made a mad dash in the left hallway._

* * *

1:17 AM

The voicemail started.

" _Hey Mikey!_ "

Felix sound very tired.

" _I know I should have at least leave a message before you have gone to bed or me going to work but hey! At least you know I'm not dead at this hour. *tired chuckle*_ "

Very tired, but he still pulled the usual stunt, make it sound like it's not so important and jolly that Mike doesn't need to worry about. But unknown to him, Mike already knew. There's a lot to worry about, especially his mental and physical health. Mike pouted.

" _Alright, I kid I kid. I'm not in danger in my job. The workplace is safe, I told you before over and over._ "

Yeah, no shit.

" _Nothing to worry about. Just want to let you know that I might be a little late in coming home since you know, nightly duties and all. So be a good lad, eat your breakfast and all, and do what you do, don't get into trouble, don't want me to worry much, do you? Heck, maybe invite your Doll over for a stay. Just don't do anything, yet, ok? *chuckles* Ok. I'll be off, and remember that I love very much. Captain Foxy, signing out._ "

Yes mom. Mike made a half-hearted chuckle and his ocean blue eyes soften at a seemingly lost memory.

Foxy, the nickname that he gave to Felix after he woken up from the accident. He didn't know where he got that name, since he never remembered anything before that. That's all what he remembered, a name and the rest of his childhood, special events, name of parents, favorites and the like? Gone. That's where he got the 'fancy' scar and stitches decorated on his bald head. And unexpectedly, that's the name one of the murder machines. Great.

"I'm so sorry, Foxy," Mike murmured under his breath. "I mean, this is for the both of us, you know. You've done too much and it's my turn to return that favor."

Loud footsteps thundered down the left hall interrupted his train of thought. Speak of that red devil himself. Wait-

He forgot to check the Pirate's Cove. Shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Mike immediately curse and reach out for the button but it's oh-too-late.

Foxy was already standing on the doorway, eyes that glare into Mike's soul and behind the shoulder of the beast, is a spirit of black. Mike stubbled back by the sudden appearing figure.

The spirit has a strong aura and glare that matches the fox's eyes, made Mike gulped. The ghost is definitely a vengeful one, in fact, he saw a lot of them at the backstage, presumably the former guards themselves but this one and the other ones with the bots? These were probably children, due to their size and… child-like behavior, when not mad and all. But now's not the time to think of that.

The fox slowly stepped forward and Mike stepped back, like a predator and prey. Mike moved his hand on the table without breaking an eye contact, desperately trying to find a weapon and accidentally knock over his phone where it was placed.

The phone fell and hit the tiled-floor and in as if in cue, it replayed to the recent voicemail that Mike listened to, Felix's.

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they're doing and stare at the phone as it played. Mike cautiously glanced at the fox and was quite surprised to see the unreadable expression on both the fox's and the spirit's. How did it stopped them from… killing me, Mike thought, still up on his guard in case the fox was fooling him into a false sense of security. He didn't know how highly intelligent these beings are. Foxy kneeled down at the phone and continued to stare at it as if it's a foreign object.

" _Ok. I'll be off, and remember that I love very much. Captain Foxy, signing out._ "

Foxy slowly look up at the Mike, yes, Mikey. It's not an endoskeleton anymore, it's fucking Mikey. Un-fucking-believable. Nathan also starred. "Oh shit," he softly said. Foxy looked at the night guard, with all mixed emotions swirling in his metal heart, body and expressions with horrified and pissed as the main ones which confused the guard even more.

And he growled.

 _Michael Alleniel Schmidt, you are in deep fucking trouble._

1: 23 AM

* * *

 **Already in the first chapter and shit's about to go down X"D**

 **Sorry for the delay and if it looks rushed into the scene!**

 **Got caught up with personal and school life which involves not using the laptop unless needed lol**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, _dunno when though-_**


End file.
